According to the related art, a micromechanical sensor is packaged in a chip enclosure made of plastic having a metallic or organic substrate (lead frame, laminate) as a sensor element. For use as a peripheral sensor, e.g., for peripheral acceleration sensors in motor vehicles, the sensor elements are mounted on a p.c. board as an intermediate carrier in an outer enclosure.